spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcohol, Alcohol, Hangover, Party
Alcohol, Alcohol, Hangover Party is an episode. Summary While the gang is gone, Chris throws a alcohol party. Characters Featuring Characters *SpongeBob *Chris Redfield *Sandy *Jill Valentine Also Appearing Characters *Patrick *Squidward *Pearl *Plankton *Fred Rechid *John Fishly *Jerry *Nancy Fishly *Mr. Krabs *Angela *Bob Bobber Plot The episode begins with the gang packing their bags and luggage. SpongeBob inform that they need a house sitter while they're gone to Ukulele Bottom, Sea Virginia. He called Chris and telled him about the job. He comes in and he said that he need to clean the house. The most, most rule that he can't have parties at here. And soon, they left. Unfortunately, he don't need SpongeBob's advice and put posters for a alcohol party. He brought 33 large cases of beer, whiskey, and booze, buy cocaine, marijuana, LSD, GHB, Ecstasy, and methamphetamine, and charge admission $5. He installed a meth lab, so they can use the drugs. At 7:30 P.M., guests (including Fred and John) began to arrive and enter after paying the $5 cover charge. Chris drinks booze, whiskey, and beer while he took methamphetamine and LSD . He started to see and hear things that are not there, causing him to punch two people in the face. He inform everyone that they couldn't tell SpongeBob or he'll got sued. The party continued in the morning, keep the party up for day thru Sunday night. Two people injured his leg, making the bones break. The party ended later the night with a explosion at the house. Everyone escaped the house before it burned down, saving lives. The next day, after the explosion, SpongeBob and the gang went home to see his house burned down. The policeman said that it can take months for the house to be rebuilt and suggest that they should stay in a hotel. Some of the things survived the fired, but the rest didn't. They discovered a meth lab and decided to find him to yell at him. So, they split up, including the police. Chris woke up with a heavy headache and severe hangover for drinking for past two days. He went to different peoples' houses, but get kicked out. He knew that SpongeBob was looking for him, so he hide at his house. When he got to his room, he started having chills, runny nose, nausea, coughing, and a very high fever. He took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxer, to cool down which it didn't work. He hided in the closet so they won't found him. Unfortunately, his cover was blown when the police found him, sleepy and exhausted. Luckily, because he sick, they can't arrest him, but have to pay damages for the house. He started to fall asleep during the talk. He woke up later, in his bed. A glass of water and crackers was placed at the drawer. He was nauseated and throws up, vomiting at the floor. He rings the bell and then someone come. His vision was blurred. Jill was taking care of him, when she found him on the floor. She took him to the doctor to see that he had the flu. Then, she took him home, put him in bed. The news came on and was angry that he destroyed the house. SpongeBob was mad at him for letting him ignore his promise, Sandy was mad also since she had to paid house insurance. Then, the two turned to her. They said that it's all her fault, but she said that it his fault. The three was yelling at each other until he yelled really loud, but didn't know he had a sore throat. She dismissed SpongeBob and Sandy back to the hotel. He explained the whole story and apologized. She apologized also too and asks if there's anything to make it up for him. He wanted her to get on the bed, so she did and took off her blouse. They hugged each other and make out. As the episode ends, SpongeBob makes the gang up by taking them to a amusement park. Transcript TBA Cutaways #Ticket Cost # # # # # # Trivia *All non-English titles of this episode uses a different title card and renamed it, "Drunkenness Hangover". *For the cause of the explosion, see Flappy Clam. *Chris was sick and has the flu and a hangover in this episode. *SpongeBob and the gang has to stay at the hotel. Rating TV-14: LSV Category: Episodes Category:Comedy Category:CandyAnaisWatterson777 Category:Episodes Category:2014